Messages
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley and mandy oneshot kinda Mandy is scared because of miley's age and miley is scared that mandy's cheating on her femslash, read at your own risk not sure if it should be t or m


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Miley or Mandy.. but if i did they would totally have and episode on youtube where they randomly start making out... yeah hows that for a publicicty stunt?**

**Miley's Pov**

"Mandy?... Please pick up, I've been callin you like all week, where the heck have you been I miss you... you know it's me so just please call me when you get this... I love you shmanders... bye." I spoke into the phone as I had recieved her voicemail once again. It's been like two solid months since Mandy and I have been able to see eachother and the only way we can talk is over the phone. Ofcourse both of us are busy but usually she would drop anything to answer the phone if she knew it was me.

I got into the car and sat down in one of the seats and tapped my fingers nervously... _I guess I could try one more time before we leave... _I thought to myself. "Mandy?... Hey its me again sorry, I was just calling to tell you that I'm leaving to go home soon and wanted to be wished good luck by my favorite goodluck charm... You. I love you shmanders... talk to you later." I said sadly, into the phone and hung up.

**Mandy's Pov**

"Mandy?... Please pick up, I've been callin you like all week, where the heck have you been I miss you... you know it's me so just please call me when you get this... I love you shmanders... bye." I listened to the voice message and grimaced as I started walking around the room. I could hear the hurt and worry in her voice but, I couldn't answer the phone, it would ruin everything. _Just be patient... _I kept telling myself as I sighed.

"Mandy?... Hey its me again sorry, I was just calling to tell you that I'm leaving to go home soon and wanted to be wished good luck by my favorite goodluck charm... You. I love you shmanders... talk to you later."

I listened to the message and bit my lip... _No don't you are call her back, you'll see her soon enough... _I thought in my head, wanting desperately to call her... I hate causing my Miley pain.

That's right she's mine... I mean I know I'm older than her but I can't help it if we both love eachother. I just wish she knew how I felt. For her it's exciting and thrilling dating someone older and knowing that she would be in big trouble if anyone knew. She doesn't get it when I tell her that we would both be in big trouble...

Jail... I would be in jail for corrupting America's role model and they would all make up some bullcrap excuse that I took advantage of her or somthing. They wouldn't believe it even if she told them herself that she loves me and I love her. Not to mention the fact that I'm a girl... no way I'm not even gonna get into that.

I shook my head as I tried to stop thinking negative and looked everywhere for the stinkin lighter. I groaned, frusterated, and then ran into the bathroom, ofcourse it was on the sink. I started lighting candles, all around the bedroom. _She'll be here soon, I better change. _I thought and started to panick. _God I hope I'm making the right decision... _I gently placed the last candle on the nightstand and watched the flame flicker as I pondered what to wear.. I didn't have much time but I had to wear something... well something not so innocent...

**Miley's Pov**

I'm worried that she's cheating on me... Yeah, my one and only Mandy. God, I love her so much, she says that sooner or later I'll realize it's just teenage love and get over it and dump her but I could never do that. I love her too much, I'd never get over her. Plus it would break her heart. I can always see pain in Mandy's eyes because she's scared. I told her it's okay, and that she's allowed to feel like this but she says that its sick... she said that she's not supposed to and it's okay for me but not okay for her, it makes no sense.

Sure it's fun sneaking around but at the same time I wish I could just grab her and kiss her goodbye in fron of my friends and family and then when she walks away say, "God I love that girl."

Kissing Mandy is the best thing in the world. When we have sleepovers I always feel so protected when she wraps her arms around me and we lay down to watch a movie. Only the last couple of times we did that we ended up kissing and I always some how ended up ontop of her. She refuses to get ontop of me when we kiss because she said she doesn't want me to feel pinned down, but the truth is I'd do anything to feel her pressed against me, instead of me ontop, practically forcing my hips into hers as our tongues fight furiously.

She'll groan and whimper when I do things like that but we won't go any further. I keep telling her that I want to show her how I feel but she says I'm too young to make love to her... What does she Know? I know I'm ready and that's all that matters. I want her to be my first. I told her that no matter what I'm going to make sure that she's my first and she just laughed and said we'll see. I know she will be though... I could never do that with anyone but her.

We've fought a couple times about it and the night before she left I tried again and she got mad at me. I'm scared that the whole sex issue is why she won't call me. Maybe she wants to break up with me... Oh god I can't lose her I hope she doesn't.

I rested my head against the window and then saw the familiar driveway... Yay I'm home... what's the point? It isn't home without Mandy. Almost everybody knows she practically lived here with me, she even has her own key. I picked up my phone and figured one more message wouldn't hurt. "Hey Mandy.. I just wanted you to know that I got home safe... and well, that is if you even care, but whatever, I guess I'll talk to you when you done doing whatever or whoever it is that's keeping you so busy, remember I love you, bye." I snapped into the phone and then slammed it shut and stomped up to the back entrance.

**Mandy's Pov**

I examined myself in the mirror and figured that I looked good enough. I don't know if she can handle this... I mean... I hate to say it but I look hot in lingerie. I sighed and heard my phone go off again. "Hey Mandy... I just wanted you to know that I got home safe... and well, that is if you even care, but whatever, I guess I'll talk to you when you done doing whatever or whoever it is that's keeping you so busy, remember I love you, bye." I listened to the voice mail and shut off the lights and brethed in and out, trying to calm my breathing. _She's mad... and she obviously thinks I'm cheating on her great... _

I heard someone coming and I fidgeted with my hands and waited... this was it... this was either the best or worst decision in my whole life that I was about to make...

**Miley's Pov**

I opened the door and felt a hand grab my wrist when I tried to turn on the light, then my first instinct was to scream because... well you know stalkers are everywhere you never know. But before I could let out a noise, a hand covered my mouth and I felt bare skin against my back and hot breath on my neck and a pair of lips covering my ear. "I'm sorry." I heard a female voice whisper... I knew that voice. "Mandy?" I asked and I heard a sexy, low chuckle, from deep in her throat.

"It's me baby..." She said, keeping her voice thick and husky. She planted a soft kiss on my neck and then pushed me forward, towards my bed. When I got close to it she put both hands on my shoulders to turn me around and told me to close my eyes. She said that she wanted to explain before I saw her.

"Miley, I didn't call you all week, I know I worried you... but the first day was because I knew that if I heard your voice I'd cry because I missed you so much, and then the second day I was doing alot of thinking about us and just couldn't possibly worry you, because you always know by the sound of my voice and you would ask what's wrong... as for the past four days... Ive been on a million planes here and then today I didn't answer because I wanted to surprise you. I love you and couldn't stay away." She explained without taking a break.

Okay... you can open your eyes... but don't freak out." She whispered and I slowly opened my eyes and they immediately buldged out of my head. Wow. That's the only word I could find to describe her. "Mandy... what ar-" I started to ask but was cut off by her lips. "You told me you were ready.. and I was scared so I told you that you didn't know what you were talking about. Miley I just don't want to hurt you... but if you're ready then I guess I'm ready too." Mandy spoke to me as she rubbed my arms, causing goosebumps.

"Mandy... I've never been so ready before in my life, and I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I also know this isn't your first time, but I'm glad you're willing to be my first." I spoke as softly as I could and She lightly kissed me on the lips before speaking. "You'll be the first one that I ever loved this much."

**Author's note: This kinda sucked, but it's been on my computer for a while so I figured I'd just leave it the way it was and put it up.**


End file.
